SlugTenRa
by HVulpes2.0
Summary: A crack in the fabric of the universe causes both Slugslingers and Plumbers together, including their greatest heroes and the most dangerous of villains.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Disney XD, Nerd Corp and Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Slugterra and Ben 10 series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Slug-Ten-ra

Chapter One

It was a stand off as Eli Shane and the Shane Gang were armed for fire against Doctor Thaddius Blakk and his henchmen. All because of the strange crack in the middle of the air, revealing a pinwheel aurora of light and colours. Eli had come to this cavern in the underground cavern due to the people being afraid of the strange phenomenon, as one of the best sources of law and order in the land. However, Blakk's reasons were more troubling.

"What do you want with that thing, Blakk? Cause I got a feeling it can't be anything good." said Eli, as he aimed his slugblaster, loaded with his best slug Burpy. The slugs of Slugterra had amazing superpowers if fired at 100 miles per hour. However, Blakk had made it his mission to control Slugterra and eliminate the slugs by corrupting them into mutant evil slugs called Ghouls.

"I am merely interested in the scientific and business potential of this new... turn of events. A crack like this, seemingly in the fabric of reality itself, seems to be full of potential to one who can explore ALL of the possibilities. I don't expect you to understand, which is why I am staking claim to it. You can leave now, Shane. In one or multiple pieces, preferably the latter." said the dark haired business man and scientist. Being sole owner of the only train system in Slugterra, the Slugterrian Express, had given him great wealth. To explore on ghouling slugs... or building the only working gattling slugshooter in the land.

"Yeah, like we're going to let you do whatever freaky stuff you want with this weird thing. You must be dream!" said Kord Zane, the cave troll member of the team and resident tech expert. Cave trolls being known as the best mechanics in Slugterra.

On Eli's side was the other two members of the team. Trixie Sting, a resident videographer and expert slugsliger. She videotaped everything to reveal the truth of things to the people using the Slugnet, whether the idea slugs were more then ammo or the schemes of Doctor Blakk and others. Pronto, was their molenoid tracker, was also a good slugshooter. The mole-like small humanoid was also a scheming roguish comic relief, but had talents which had come through in desperate times.

On the other side were Lock and Load, identical twins enforcers of the good Doctor. Lock was the smarter twin with the beard, who had average intelligence and good sense. Load was slean shaven with a few pieces of paper on his chin, was dimmer and had a lot less common sense. Both were big muscluar men with backpacks. There were also members of Blakk's security forces, armed as well. Everyone on that side were equipped with Ghouls, stronger but more cruel and feral versions of the normal slugs everyone else used. Created by using the corrupting energies found in Dark Water seeping up from the Deep Caverns.

Each side waited and looked for an opening for a shot, knowing that if they fire too soon or badly the other side would gain the advantage over them. Blakk knew he had the numbers and some power advantage, with more armed men and the ability to fire many of the more powerful ghouls then his opponents could fire slugs. Yet Eli had an advantage as well with the Double Barrel add-on to his blaster. Eli had not gotten a chance to equip it before the stand off, but once the fight began he could use it to shoot two slugs at once to create a powerful fusion shot... before he had to recharge the double barrel. But the one fusion shot would be powerful enough to take down the gattler... one had even managed to take down an armored supertrain. Eli also had a healer slug which could unghoul the ghouls... or this is what the young Shane hoped Blakk knew. Not the truth on how he had to give up Doc, his Boon Doc, to keep a forcefield up to save Slugterra.

So pluses and minuses all around. Which would have keep the standoff going for a few moments...

Until they came through the pinwheel aurora. One was a human in a green and black shirt with brown pants. He was a human with brown hair and green eyes the same height as Eli, looking about the same age. Plus or minus a few years. He had some kind of white watch on his wrist and two weird grey... slugs?... on his shoulder in some kind of clothing. The other was less... human looking. With blue, white and black fur on his body... the new humanoid had a cat-like appearance but was dressed in some kind of blue and black armor. As well as some kind of energy blaster in his hand.

The human said, "I like to say an apology for blasting a hole into your universe..."

This was the moment when the evil businessman decided to take advantage of the confusion and start shooting everyone in front of him. Both the Shane Gang and the newcommers. Eli cried out to the new guys before firing his own slugs, "Get down!"

The new guys seemed to act like they had training as slugslingers as they dodge the slugs, which grew in size and power, before they used some of their attacks. They ran to behind Eli and his friends as they retreated to some rocks in the middle of the battlefield for cover. Eli and the new human were behind the same rock, where the black haired teen was surprised to see the things had thought were slugs start talking.

"This is all your fault, Blukic. You put in the spacial distorter in wrong." spoke the smaller and fatter one in the strange, spacesuit like outfit.

"No, it isn't." said the taller and thinner one in the ballcap and overalls.

"Is too!" came the reply from the first one.

"Is not!" replied the second one, while Eli could just stare.

The other guy spoke up in the middle of the argument, "My name is Ben Tennyson and It's Hero Time!"

Ben then hit a button on his watch only to hear in a mechanical voice similar to Ben's, "Massive amount of uncatalogued alien DNA detected. Massive amount of uncatalogued alien DNA detected. Preparing for massive scanning sweep. Counting down in ten..."

"You might want to close your eyes for this." said the alien in the blue overalls, as he did just that along with the other grey thing and the new human. Eli, even in the middle of the firefight, decided to follow their advice. There was a huge boom and then a stopping in the firing of slugs. He opened his eyes to see both his opponents and his friends blink their eyes as if blinded.

"Okay, who ordered the giant flash of green light. All I can see now is green." said Trixie as she tried to rub her closed eyes.

"Never fear! Pronto doesn't need his eyes when he can see with his nose!" said the Molenoid, as moved his shotgun like weapon and fired a slug at the opponent. Whether Pronto knew what slug he was using or who he was aiming at was a question in Eli's mind. The results, were however, something which would bring a smile to his face for months to come. For it was one of Pronto's Flatulorhinkus slugs, a slug known for being a 'stinker' due to the bad smells it could create with it's attacks. A simple attack, the Blorfball, but one which releases a foul smell on contact when the slug hit which makes and opponent nauseous. Good for a few laughs, especially against a jerk opponent.

What made it a Crowning Moment of Awesome Funny, was the fact when Pronto had made his shot in the dark... it somehow hit perfectly in the middle of Blakk's face as he was trying to clear the flash in his eyes. Focusing the smell in his face... which include his nose. Eli and the new guy could not hold back the laughter as their opponent tried to toss his cookies beside him.

"What happened, Bro?" asked Kord as it was followed up by the other, non human guy speaking.

"Yes, Ben what is happening... Bro?"

"Rook, seems the mole guy blasted the tall, dark and blasty guy with the monster shooting machine gun with a monster which seems to stink. Now he's gagging on his own barf. You should see the look on his face." said this Ben, as Pronto reacted to the fact he just humiliated the most power and cruelest man in Slugterra.

"Uh... Pronto wishes to appologize to his most worthy and noble enemy for the slight accident. I ..." started the tracker before he was given his answer by the criminal mastermind, shooting the gattler at the sound of Pronto's voice. Eli counter with Burpy, who had returned after being shot out the first time.

Ben said, "Keep an eye on Blukic and Driba. As I said before, It's Hero Time!"

He hit his watch again, as a holographic display popped up and images of strange faces appeared before Ben selected one and a tower popped up on his watch face as it slide open. He pushed it down as he jumped in the middle of the battle, and everyone who had just regained their sight saw the transformation of a human. His body turned into a blue-green crystal like stucture in the shape of a humanoid, with a body made up of purple crystals. His eyes were solid green orbs, and on his chest was a symbol similar to the one which had been on Ben's watch. The new being before him said, "Diamondhead!"

The Slugterrans looked at this and were stunned enough to stop shooting for a moment. It was Trixie who spoke up first, "Why couldn't I have caught that on film? It was unbelievable!"

"What kind of human transforms like a slug? This is impossible!" continued Kord, as he was likely trying to figure out the science behind the change.

"Wonder if he blows up real good?" came Load's comments, as he fired his slugshooter.

Out of the machine came a Hop Jack, a ghouled form of a Hop Rock slug. It was greyish slugs with brown backs with yellow bulbs. As it moved up to speed of one hundred miles per hours, it morphed in shape and size. Enlarging from something the size of a finger to something closer to a small to medium size dog. It also changed, becoming a sickly yellow shade with a blue back with a spiky helmut. It's teeth were pointed, it's enlarged hands had claws and the tail was now clubbed with thick spikes.

The strange crystal man moved his arms in front of him, and before him rose a wall of the same kind of diamond like substance before him. It was tall enough to block all attacks in front of him, but didn't expand further then that. The barrier of the wall was between them and the slug as the Hop Jack hit the crystal. Before the hit, the ghoul had been sizzle as it performed it's Skizzler attack where it would produce a medium size explosion. Like it did when it hit the wall, yet the wall remained. Slightly cracked and charred.

Eli looked at his father's old rival to gauge what Blakk would be doing. What scared the young man was the fact his foe was smiling all the while as the battle continued. Instincts told him whatever it was which was making his opponent smile was bad for everyone else.

"Such powers and abilities. Truly the science in this other... universe... must be full of great potential for the right application. We must get control of this rift, no matter the cost. Grind them into dust!" came the answer from the dark haired doctor.

A deep voice countered, "I'm guessing he's the bad guy and he's not the type of man you want with a hole in reality. So I'm suggesting that you leave right now... or else!"

Diamondhead added to his commentary by moving from his stone protection and firing off diamond shards from his hands as the stone on the end of them morphed. Shards which shot out like bullets, forcing their enemies to take their own cover. As he did that, the cat like being took out his gun and started to shoot energy blasts. Trying to drive off Blakk's goons as well as the man himself.

The business man looked at this for a moment, trying to make a judgement of risk over reward. Then he spoke back as he made up his mind, "Men, fall back. You have won this round, Shane, but I will be back."

Blakk's men then headed back to their Mecha-beasts and began to leave while firing to prevent the Shane gang from advancing. They were soon off from the location of the rift, Eli knew better then to think this was over. Transforming humans and energy weapons out of a sci-fi movie... all too tempting for Blakk. Especially if there was more then that.

'Still we have held the line for now. We also have visitors who can explain what the heck is going on.' thought Eli as he prepared to get things back in order. Especially if they were going to get ready for round two against Blakk.

Eli and his gang had looked at the newcommers as Diamondhead touched the faceplate on his chest to changed back into Ben. He then took a moment to gather himself and said, "Sorry for the bad introduction. I'm Ben Tennyson, the man with the Prototool is Rook Blonko, and these two are our tech support, Driba and Blukic. We're Plumbers..."

"You're guys who fix toliets?" asked Eli, a little confused how plumbing explained all of the weirdness before him.

"No. The Plumbers are a group of intergalactic police officers, they are merely called plumbers because of that word is similar to an alien word for police. We were sent to investigate the damage caused by a malfuctioning engine. Unfortunately, while trying to fix it we some how created the rift." replied Rook, in an even and calm tone which seemed to hint at being serious about his job.

Driba and Blukic started to argue, but were silenced by Ben and Rook's looks. The two of them looked like they wanted to get an introduction to Eli and his friends, but were interrupted by a now camera holding Trixie as she asked them, "Excuse me, don't mean to be rude. But what do you mean intergalactic? What is that suppose to me? What's with all of the transformations or the weird slug shooter which blast energy? Or..."

Eli replied first as he answered one of the questions, "Intergalactic means they're from outer space, another planet other then ours. Beyond the surface."

With this the camera was clicked off, footage deleted, and all of his friends look shocked for what had to be the hundredth time today. So Eli tried to continue with the introductions, "I'm Eli Shane, and this is my gang. Trixie, Kord and Pronto. We try to keep the peace in the caverns of Slugterra. From people like Doctor Blakk."

Back with Blakk...

Blakk was now hungered with desire for whatever was behind the rift. Given the transformed human and the weird beings with the new weapons. If those were examples of the technology from the other side... he could profit well from exploring it. The problem was the Shane and the beings who came from the other side of the rift. He needed the firepower to counter any kind of force which his collective enemies could put out. Which was why he was retreating for the moment. As well as using his phone.

He had spent weeks out in the wilds of Slugterra after the Shadowclan had shifted him away from the Lightwell. If he had not been so lucky, he might have easily been taken down by someone. Imprisoned, killed or worse. Good fortune had been with him as he had been found by his men and taken home to recover. This time out of the loop had given his men time to perfect his newest weapon... a super-vehicle.

"Quentin. I need to know the status of project Titan. I need a number of them to secure a resource for me. One which would be of interest to you as well. We need to make sure they can dominate any and all opposition. We will be handling some resistance which would not be accounted for by the original specs." said the bad doctor into his phone, as he made arrangements for the business he would be facing as he tried to take the rift for his own.

"In fact, I want you to work on a few extra projects. Including a new mobile weapons platform. Something like a moving base which could be used to invade an unknown cavern. With weapons and gear able to handle any potential unknown within reason... and a few unknowns without reason.

Also tell Maurice to step up the collection of slugs to be ghouled. Search for rare and unusual slugs if you can, those we have not ghouled before. The Shane and his gang might have gotten use to the normal types of ghouls we have been using, so having a few... surprises... might be of use in gaining the advantage in our next meeting. Prepare to load them up on Titan and get as many of them ready to roll out.

I also need something which could scan and record information... on a rift between universes," The genius had to pause for this moment as Quentin began to comment on the impossible nature of a rift between universes. He took command after giving the genius time to vent, "I don't care for your opinion. If you can not provide the tools and weapons I need, I can find someone else. Besides, are you admiting you're not smart enough to come up with what I need?"

This was enough to get his genius to shut up and prove himself to be smarter the anyone else. Blakk had one final idea on what he need to be done. As he informed Quentin, "Tell Twist, I need him for a little job which only he can do. I need him to do some recon for me, as invisible as possible. I will inform him what to do once I arrive home. I expect you, Maurice and Twist to be ready to move once I arrive. We are going back to gain an vital resource back from the Shane Gang. And friends."

'You have won this round, but I will not give up until I have taken all I can out of the crack in the wall of reality. Not only Slugterra but an entirely unknown universe will learn to fear the name Doctor Blakk'.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is a parody inspired by the works of Disney XD, Nerd Corp and Cartoon Network. All characters that I have not created or borrowed from other sources are theirs. This is a Fan fiction and not meant to violate the rights of those who own the rights to the Slugterra and Ben 10 series. I have no money and therefore not a good suing target. Thank you very much.

Slug-Ten-ra

Chapter Two

Blakk returned to his headquarters, after making the call for his original plans. Plans he had been reviewing and developing as he moved back home for the gear he needed to reclaim the rift. He knew the attack which he wanted to perform would take some time, slower then he desired as it would give the Shane Gang to shore up their defenses.

'Then I will just have to make my assault more devistating then they are expecting.' He thought as he walked into his office. Standing in front of his desk were Maurice, Twist, Quentin and El Diablos Nacho. Waiting for his orders. Move behind the desk and stood for a minute to leave them waiting and dreading before he spoke.

"The object which I was to examine was some kind of rift between worlds. No matter how unusual that is to believe. The evidence was the creatures who crossovered from the other universe. Including a furred humanoid who was armed with some kind of energy shooting weapon of advance technology. As well as a human who was able to morph like a slug into a crystal humanoid with powers similar to a Geoshard slug. Without going to velocity.

Which shows how much technology and potential which could come from controlling the rift while we mine it for all it's worth. Which is why we are going to attack this on multiple fronts. This is the plan..."

Back at the Rift...

Ben was excited by this new world, whatever it was, he found himself in. He had been in parallel universes before, both in variants of his own world and one completely different. This seemed like one of them. While he and Rook talked to the natives of this universe, which included two humans, Driba and Blukic were making the scans and measurements of this universe. As well as the rift. If they were to decide on whether to close the rift and decide on how to do it if they wanted it close, the needed those readings.

"Okay, let me get this straight. The Earth you're from has had contact with aliens, as well as a space police force you're both members of. When you were ten, you were given the most powerful weapon..." started Eli as he tried to comprehend Ben's story.

"Tool. The Omnitrix is not a weapon. No matter what other people think or want it used for. And those people are usually the bad guys. But go on..." answered Ben, as he pointed out the aspects of the Omnitrix he hated. Which was the way most people saw it as a weapon for conquest or revenge, rather then a tool to make things better.

"So you get the Omnitrix, a device which can turn you into any number of aliens with their own abilities. Many of those abilities being like superpowers. You have been using those powers to be a hero and save the universe a billion times.

Rook is your fresh from the Academy partner with tech skills including specialized armor and weapons. Driba and Blukic are your tech support for what you're encounting on this side of the rift. This covers everything? A little hard to believe." Eli continued his understanding of things.

"Any harder to believe then a world of caverns filled with Trolls and Mole-men, plus slugs which morph and get superpowers if they go really really fast. Plus you get around on mechanical animals. Is it? So what's with this Doctor Blakk guy? Also why are you friends looking like I blew their minds." asked Ben as he continued to take in scenery.

"I'm guessing if you're aware of alien planets, your aware of the surface. The most important duty of a Shane is to protect Slugterra, which means keeping Slugterra and the Surface secret from each other. I only told my gang not too long ago, so most of this astronomy stuff goes right over their heads at the moment. The moon and sky were hard for them to understand... even after my grade school explanation." answered Eli as he looked at his crew who were trying to keep their minds from exploding and their world view shattering... yet again.

"Yeah, a lot of this is going over my head at the moment. But... if learning it allows me to meet aliens and what looks like their sweet tech, I'm willing to give it a go." said Kord, as he seemed to be leering at Rook's Prototool and the Omnitrix. Heck, even the galvan duo's handheld scanners.

"Or being the first molenoid to travel another universe! Surely, the greatest story which will be told of Pronto the Great!" said the mall mole like humanoid with the big nose.

"Except it's one chapter of the Great Pronto's story which will not be written. As much as I would love to record Slugterran's first experience with another universe, I doubt this is something which should become common knowledge. It, of course, doesn't mean I wouldn't like to take a trip to it... even if I never tell a soul about it." commented Trixie as she pulled out the cons of what could happen... even if she wanted to do it herself.

"Well, you might get your chance." said Blukic as he came back with Driba as they had finished their scanning.

"The rift is too stable to close at the moment. Any chance to collapse it will have the side effect... of a mass explosion." continued Driba as he looked at his device.

"How big an explosion?" asked Pronto in a nervious voice as he started to act terrified.

"Physically, not that big. Just the size of the cavern we're in." answered the shorter and fatter galvan in the Plumber suit.

"The reall problem is the rift and the whole cavern... maybe even all the caverns... are filled with Mana energy. Closing the rift could interact with the Mana on this side. Causing strange effects... maybe even killing a large chunk of life on this side.

So closing it is a bad idea for now." said the taller and thinner galvan in the overalls.

"Mana energy?" asked Trixie, being the first to point it out.

"The energy of all living things, also used for all known magic. This Slugterra place is filled with it, especially the Slugs." continued Blukic as he was followed by Driba.

"Strangely we have also scanned some kind of negatively charged mana energy as well. Totally unknown to our universe. But I don't like the look of it."

"Slug energy... the energy which gives all of the slugs their powers. We once fought a monster from the Deep Caverns which sucked out the energy from Slugs and people. The negative version must Ghoul energy within Dark Water from the same Deep Caverns, which black uses to turn slugs into ghouls." answered Eli as he made his deductions on what those energies could be.

"Which makes it a bad idea to shut the portal at the moment. Which means we will have to develop a way to protect it. Because it is a gateway into and out of each world. Each one filled with it's own villains who would like to exploit the situation. We're going to need work together. We are going to need to have one or more of the Shane gang to crossover to aid with our defense, while bring a few of the Plumber officers on this side to protect it. We might need a way to move the rift..." said Rook as he pointed out what needed to get done.

Eyes lit up from the four natives before them, as the idea of crossing over came into their minds. Still, they needed to plan it out.

Approaching the Rift...

Twist was riding the new mecha-beast which he had been given by Blakk. It resembled a chameleon, powered by Blakk's Ghoul Energy. Which made it perfect for the special feature which had been equipped in the new beast. By linking up with Loki's own Illusionlett powers, which allows the Mecha and the rider to be cloaked in Loki's Ilusionary attack. Which could create an illusion of something there which isn't, or something which isn't there but really is. In essence invisiblity.

Which was why Twist had been sent alone for his mission. With visual and audio illusions cloaking him...

'I'll sneak into the rift and prepare a report for Doctor Blakk on what is on the other side. I can also look into a way of generating our own portal into the new universe. So even if we loose this portal, we can have our own private way into and out of that universe. Still I have to slip by Eli and his friends... as well as the visitors who have come from the other world.' thought Twist as he got closer and closer to the location on his map.

'Which means I have to slow down my speed and prepare for stealth. So let's see if I can do this.' Twist thought as he activate the bonus stealth systems in the mecha. Moved between the gathered people in the area, allowing him a good look on the Shane Gang and the newcommers.

"So you think you can move the Rift anywhere you want?" asked Eli of the others Twist had never seen before.

"The Rift can be moved by the application of either gravitational forces or electro-magnetic energies. At least one of Ben's forms has the former, while he has many forms with control over the latter. So it shouldn't be too hard." replied one of the grey things which was the size of a slug.

'Which is why I should be making in through the Rift as soon as possible.' thought Blakk's blond apprentice as he moved into the hole in space-time. Entering the other side of it he discovered it was... in the middle of some kind of restaurant. From the looks of the menu, smoothies. Which made him wonder, 'What the?'

He had to figure out how to get out of the building... lucky he had Loki, who seemed to know what he needed and used an illusion to hide him from sneaking out the front door. The sight which welcomed was the most shocking, since he had only heard of it in legends. In stories from his youth.

'The Burning World. Caverns which reach out to forever. The lantern at the heart of creation. This is what on the other side of the Rift. Makes me wonder if this is the first Rift to open. I hope Doctor Blakk is getting this from my headcam. Plus the cameras in my mecha, along with the audio tracks.' thought the young slinger as the information was hopefully being beamed back to his mentor. Otherwise he would have to bring back the tapes of what he had saw.

'Now I got to find someone who knows how all of this stuff works.' With this the mecha beast moved along the walls of buildings using special tech to wall-crawl like a lizard. What Twist didn't notice was the cameras which were hidden all over the town. Even if the ghoul's illusions could fool the senses of living things... the mechanical eyes of the camera were not affected. Which allowed them to show what was really there.

Back on the Slugterra side of the Rift...

The Plumber Officers and members of Alpha Squad had crossed over to take over the guarding of the Rift. They were still working on what they were going to do next.

Rook had been talking to the members of Alpha Squad, before returning to Ben and the Shane Gang. He then told what he had learned, "The Plumber forces believe they can hold back any attack on the Rift if we leave. For the time being. While the technology of Slugterra is more advance in select areas then common on our Earth, the alien technology we use should out strip that. Plus we have had some limited training and experience with living ammo in our history. Not all cultures in the universe use energy weapons or inanimate projectiles.

So the Rift should be protected if we bring the Shane Gang over to the other size of the portal. It should also make organizing our reaction to this situation better if we have a merging of our information."

There was a beeping of the Omnitrix and the Plumber Badge which Rook held. Ben answered the call, which was his Grandpa Max, " Ben, we have a situation. Someone has come out of the portal into Bellwood. He has some kind of selective invisibility, only mechanical sources can see him. Which is why we didn't pick him up until he hit the streets and the cameras on them.

We figure he might be part of a recon force for the hostiles you encountered, which means we might need the experts you have found on the other side to collect him before he brings any kind of information back with him. Or worse, teams up with the hostiles on our side of this thing. Which could be a bad mix if he finds the right hostiles to work with. We need you over here to get on it."

The look of excitement and hunger for adventure were in the eyes of the natives of this universe. Eli looked at his friends and said, "Saddle up the Mechas, we're about to ride to another universe."

They sprinted to their mechanical animal rides to crossover on them. Ben looked at his team and asked, "Should we tell them we have a van which turns into a spaceship?"

They were soon back in the twenty-third Mr. Smoothie, where the engine which had been used to move the store through time and space had malfunctioned. So when Driba and Blukic had tried to fix it again, it had made the Rift. Which was not what the people from Slugterra had expected.

Pronto seemed to recovered quickly, "Does anyone what a smoothie? Pronto the Great is looking at a mix of the Blueberry and Grasshopper. Or maybe the Strawberry and Banana?"

"Do I want to ask why a hole in the universe occurred at a restaurant?" asked Trixie as she looked at the store.

"The owner uses a engine to move his store anywhere he thinks he can make a profit... including parallel universes. Or is it alternative universes these days, it's hard to keep track on terms." said Ben as he moved to lead the group of riding machines outside. Which ended up shocking three out of four Shane Gang members. He then continued, "I guess most of you have not been out of a cavern before either."

"It really does reach forever." said Kord as he looked at the sky above them, which was a surprise to someone who has only known cavern ceilings.

"I hate to break up the wonder, but we're going to need some specialized gear if we're going to catch someone who can create an illusion of invisibility. Blukic and I have some ideas on that. But we'll have to go to Plumber H.Q. first." said Driba as he pointed out their disadvantage they faced.

"Gear?" perked up the Cave Troll as the leader of the Shane Gang asked the following question.

"What kind of gear?"

Later...

Eli moved out from the Plumber's underground base where the two Galvan had given them electric goggles. The goggles had multiple modes, including infra-red and ultra-violet, but what was most important was the fact they merged both organic as well as mechanical views. Which would allow them to see their opponent no matter what illusions Loki created.

Yet it also meant scanning the city for him... which was hard when his team was being shell shocked by things which were common for him. Or relatively common, give he was also dealing with plumbing vans which could become spaceships. The people of Bellwood seemed to take four people on mechanical animals, with two of them being non-human, better. Acting as if this was normal.

'It feels like trying to take a tour group on a police patrol, but I can't fault them. Good thing Rook is being our eyes in the air, and Ben is scanning the city with one of his quick aliens. Between the three groups, one of us is going to luck into...' thought Eli as he was stopped in his thinking by Pronto.

"Look, Pronto the Great has sighted the dastardly villain Twist in front of us... on the side of that building." Which was helpful for all of them to see Twist... if it didn't also alert Twist to them as well.

"You can see me. Loki, take five." said Twist as his ghoul shut down the illusion and made them visible to the naked eye. He looked at them and the continued, "I'm guessing your new glasses are allowing you to see through our tricks. No matter, we still have a few of them left."

His mecha moved and landed on the street as to took out his blaster and put in one of the ghoul tubes into it. Eli had a few minutes to choose the slugs he wanted to use before Twist used his own slug. Which turned out to be a Nightgeist ghoul, which charged right at them. The protoform of the shot slug which was deep teal with greyish-white skeleton markings and blaring red eyes morphed. It's new form was that of a white and deep teal ghostly monster with a skull's face with fangs and red eyes. It had huge claws and spines running down it's back.

Eli countered with Joules, his Tazerling slug. From it's blue and yellow slug form, it morphed into a larger ball of blues and yellow, with lightning bolt antenna and lightning claws. As an electrical bolt hit the ghoul, shocking it back into it's protoform.

Twist continued to arm his blaster with a ghoul tube, before firing another slug. Which seemed to be a black slug with block head with orange bumps on the top. On it's back were four glowing lava craters. Sharp fangs stuck up from it's bottom lip. It morphed into a black slug with a orange face with huge fangs, glowing red eyes. It's two arms ended in orange claws. On it's body were holes filled with an orange-yellow glow, which included one under it's chin and included one at the end of it's throat. Twist smiled as it flew and asked, "Hey Eli, how do you like my Forgesmiter Ghoul."

The Ghoul started to spout molten metal at the Shane Gang and their mechas, which cause them dodge them. Eli wonder where Twist had come up with the very rare slug to be ghouled, 'Must either be Blakk's money or his threats to others. Makes sense he could get his hands on most slugs, even the very rare ones. Given how important this mission is, it makes sense to give his apprentice as big a hand as possible. So what else will we be seeing.'

Around the battle, as the slugs and ghouls flew, people had gathered to watch. People with cell phones, smart phones... and the cameras in them. Soon the images of strange creatures being used as ammo in what looked like an old fashioned gunfight were all over the web. To be viewed by the average person, a number of heroes... as well as a number of villains. Including a few special villains who strange alien slugs would have been of vital interest. People like say a mad veterinarian, an alien genius who had electrokinetic powers and powerful pincers, and a certain alien turn human who looked like one of our heroes...


End file.
